Bruises
by angelwings014
Summary: Zexion is a lonely child with a secret. Life behind closed doors is all but perfect for him, and he hides and lies to cover it up. When a mysterious musician comes into play, though, the pressure on his lies reaches a max... --- Zemyx


Chapter One

Running From You

Zexion traces a slender finger over the books in the shelf. As the cold, hard covers slide by under his fingertips he feels at peace for the first time that week. Books allow you to leave on an adventure of _your _choice from the comfort and safety of our own bedroom; they love everyone that opens them, not a hurtful word is printed on their pure, white pages. Books are his best friends, and his family. Zexion slowly exhales a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. His eyes fly over the many different titles, but his fingers decide direction. Not here either… The boy has been looking for one particular book for a while now. He had awaited its arrival at the local library, and now that day has finally come. When he asked the librarian, the man had told him they still had the book in stock, so it has to be somewhere…

With a deep sigh the boy gets on his knees to search the bottom shelf. A quick scan reveales nothing promising, and even a closer look doesn't deliver any results. An annoyed scowl spreads over Zexion's face as he gets up on his tiptoes to reach the top shelf. Ofcourse they just _had _to put the book on the top shelf where he can't reach it. He defenitely inherrited his length from his mother, she had been a very tiny woman… As Zexion shuffles around on his toes, eerie footsteps resound through the quiet, empty space around him. The sound gives Zexion chills; there is something oddly familiar about it… When the footsteps come to a stop very close to the boy a very unpleasant feeling creeps up on the boy.

"Looking for something?" a raspy, hoarse voice behinds him asks roughly. Zexion's eyes widen and his hand stops in mid air. He knows that voice… As the boy slowly sinks back on his feet, that unpleasant feeling turns into a fear that strikes his very core. He doesn't want to turn around to face the very object of his nightmares and deepest fears. "Turn around, you coward!" the man behind him snarls angrily and Zexion feels a rough hand wrap itself around his upper arm. The all too familiar hand roughly yanks the boy's arm, forcing him to turn around. Zexion feels his heart skip a beat or three as he is faced with the familiar face of his father. The man's violet eyes stare at him with an unreadable expression and his raven black hair falls over one side of his face, uncombed and greasy as usual. "You don't seem very happy to see me…" his father says in a hurt tone. For a brief second anger flares up in the pit of Zexion's stomach. His father is mocking him! He means nothing to the man; he's just a toy, always there to be played with and ready to be broken and tossed away when his father is done with him.

"Father, please… Not here." Zexion whispers in utter fear. His father cannot take this place from him, it's the only place he has left. His father's lips move up in an evil grin and he slowly shakes his head.

"Don't worry… I'm not that stupid." he says in a soft, yet dangerous manner. Fear strikes Zexion's soul like lightning at those simple words. When his father slowly brings his hand out from behind his back, Zexion closes his eyes in a reflex. When nothing connects to his body and no blows strike him in unexpected places he half heartedly dares to open his eyes. The moment he lays eyes on the object his father is so casually flinging up and down, his heart sinks in his chest. It's the very book he has been looking for all day…

"W-why?" he asks as tears prick in the corners of his eyes. All of a sudden his father's free hand is right beside his face, and the man's face is only inches away from his own. He can smell cigarettes and a vague odour that reminds him of vodka in the man's breath. A stubble, likely a few days old, covers the man's square chin and his entire body smells like sweat and smoke. Zexion starts feeling sick to his stomach when he feels his father's cracked lips brush against the shell of his ear.

"You can't escape me, boy…" the man snarls angrily. "I'll always find you… Stop trying to get away from me." Rough fingers grab the boy's chin harshly and yank his head to the side; Zexion is forced to look into the older man's eyes. "If you run again I will hurt you until you break…" his father whispers in a low voice. Zexion feels himself staring at the man, afraid to break eye contact. When a malicious grin spreads over his father's face, Zexion's eyes finally find the floor. Mere seconds later he feels his back connect with the bookshelf behind him harshly. His father's grip on his chin has disappeared and Zexion's knees give in, sending him crashing to the floor. Suddenly, the book his father had been holding up until now connects with his stomach and Zexion feels a dull pain spread through his abdomen. His eyes travel up, and with a last malicious smile his father turns around.

"Have fun…" he hums happily before walking off. Zexion doesn't move a muscle, the whole experience still sinking into his brain. When his finger accidently brushes against the cover of the book that's laying in his lap, Zexion feels a sickening pull at his stomach. His eyes travel down to the once to serene blue cover. The book is spread open on his lap, pages folded and spread out like broken wings. Tears trickle down his chin, the droplets landing on the book's cover. His fingers clutch his jeans angrily and with utmost self control he stops the warm tears from streaming down his cheeks.

Zexion takes a deep breath and slightly feels his tensed muscles relax. He slowly gets up on his unsteady legs and glances at the book in his hands once more before putting it back on the shelf. He has no interest in reading it anymore… With his hand still resting on the book covers, Zexion closes his eyes to recollect himself. He can't show any sign of what happened here… When a hand touches his shoulder, Zexion feels his heart leap to his throat and in a deadly reflex he slaps the hand away as if it were a poisonous spider.

"Calm down…" a deep, pleasant voice says surprised. Zexion slowly turns around and lays eyes onto the ever friendly librarian, Vexen. His forest green eyes look at the boy in question and long, pale fingers slowly tuck a strand of long blond hair behind his ear. Zexion laughs nervously, his mind trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for his actions.

"Sorry Vexen, you scared me." he smiles apologetically. The librarian nods slowly, doubting eyes never leaving Zexion's. An awkward silence falls between the two men and Zexion catches himself playing with his clothes nervously.

"Are you okay?" Vexen asks suspiciously. The younger boy's eyes find the ground almost instantly, only deepening Vexen's suspicions. Something was wrong… "Did your father bring bad news?" the older blonde asks sympathetically. Zexion nods his head slowly. This was the perfect excuse!

"I-I don't want to talk about it…" he whispers quietly, voice growing unsteady. He feels the librarian's hand ruffle his hair friendly, and guilt wells up deep down. He has no choice; he can't do anything but lie…

"Don't let it go too far, okay?" the librarian smiles softly. He still has the feeling something was not quite right, but if the younger boy didn't want to talk he won't push it… "Did you find a book?" Zexion looks up, eyes innocent and a dumbfounded expression on his face. Vexen feels a laugh tickle the back of his throat, but manages to reduce it to a soft giggle. "A book? To read?" he grins while flicking the younger boy's forehead. Sudden understanding spreads over Zexion's features and he feels a blush creep over the bridge of his nose.

"Oh! No, I haven't…" he smiles shyly. Vexen simply motions him to follow before walking away with big, striding steps. Zexion lazily trails behind the older man, taking in the architecture of the big, open building for the hundreth time. The library is an old building, made up of mainly arches and collums; it has wide open spaces that are used mainly to stock up books or set up some sofas and chairs for reading purposes. There are computers with catalogues scattered here and there, and the odd person would actually use the archive cabinets in the back for research. When Vexen comes to a sudden halt Zexion almost walks right into him.

"Hmm… let's see." the older man mumbles to himself. His index finger quickly taps on the book covers as he scans them. In one swift movement, the man pulls out a simple black cover. He quickly checks the back and after giving it an approving nod the book dangles in front of Zexion's face. Bruises… How painfully perfect. Zexion's face goes ash gray for a brief second. Could he know? "No?' Vexen asks lightly before putting the book back in place. "Then how about…" Zexion feels relief course through him. He can't possibly know what's going on; the librarian wasn't that close to the boy. Surely they considered each other friends and could spend hours talking about literature and scientific theories, but not even Zexion's closest friends knew what was going on behind closed doors… "How about this, then?" Vexen's smooth voice pulls Zexion out of his train of thought. A deep marine blue book dangles in front of his face. The black silhouette of a tree and a lone figure take up most of the front cover, and golden letters spell the books title.

"Exiled…" Zexion mutters softly before taking the book from Vexen. He quickly flips around and reads the back. By the time he's finished a content smile covers his face. "I'll take it!" the boy smiles happily.

---

As Vexen watches his young friend walk out of the library, an unpleasant feeling overcomes him. He knows Zexion was lying to him earlier, and for some reason he doesn't feel quite right about it. Whatever is going on, it's pretty serious… With a slight sigh Vexen taps his fingers on the counter, lost in thought. He can't help but worry about the younger boy. Although he would never openly admit it, he's quite fond of the boy…

When the door opens with a slam, Vexen's thoughts get violently disturbed. The blonde scowls angrily, but when his eyes lock onto the person causing all the ruckus he quickly slides further down in his chair. A flamboyant looking man with pink hair looks around the open space and he is the last person Vexen wants to talk to in here. When he quietly attempts to sneak away from the counter the pink haired man shouts his name happily. Vexen cringes at the unwanted recognition and turns around hesitantly. He could just pretend not to have heard the guy?

"Vexen!" the subject of his annoyance smiles when he catches up to the blonde. The man's annoyingly attractive blue eyes captivate the librarian, they always do… The man casually shakes some of the feathersoft pink strands out of his eyes as a smile spreads over his aggravatingly perfect face. Vexen catches himself inspecting his lover top to bottom. As usual his clothing is perfect; his lover is wearing a loose, black shirt with a v-neck that still manages to compliment the man's muscled body and a pair of jeans that fit snugly around his hips. The outfit is accesorized by the brilliantly white belt that hangs loosely over the man's hips

"Hello Marluxia…" Vexen replies slightly annoyed. "What brings you here?" Marluxia nervously fiddles with the buttons on his coat, which is very uncharacteristic for the normally confident and even arrogant man. Vexen merely cocks an eyebrow at the abnormality. Marluxia takes a deep breath before looking Vexen straight in the eyes. The blonde stares right back into those brilliant blue orbs, trying his best not to be mesmorized by them.

"I want to show you something… Are you free tonight?" Marluxia asks shyly. Vexen feels even more aggravated with the younger man. So he did forget after all…

"Yes…" he answers coldly. "But you should've known that already." he adds sourly. Marluxia answers him with a questioning look. "Never mind…" Vexen sighs disappointed, missing the slightest hint of guilt in Marluxia's eyes. "I'm off work at four."

"Good, can you make it over by five thirty?" Marluxia answers with an innocent smile. Vexen feels his senses tingling; they're screaming out to him that something is off, but no matter how hard he tries, he can't put his finger on it. Vexen nods in reply before grabbing a little stack of books.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have work to do." he mutters as he turns his back on his lover. Marluxia throws his white scarf over his shoulder and buttons up his coat again.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight." he says with a smile on his face. Vexen merely raises a hand in acknowledgement and waves before walking off. Marluxia smiles brightly as he pushes the door open and walks out… If he only knew…

---

Zexion strolls through the streets of Radiant Garden lazily, face burried in his new book. When he comes across a wooden bench he falls down on it and turns the page. Without ever taking his eyes off the book he puts his bag down beside him and crosses his legs. He is so concentrated on the words of his newly received adventure that he almost drops the book when his phone goes off. With an annoyed scowl on his face he digs the device up from the depths of his pocket.

"Yea?" he answers annoyedly after picking up.

"Hey short stuff, how are ya?" Zexion can't help but smile when he recognises the voice of his best friend. He puts his phone in between his shoulder and ear as he shoves his book into his bag.

"I'm fine Axel, thanks… What's up?" he answers with a smile. How they ever became friends is still a mystery to most people, including Zexion. Axel and him are complete opposites… All he can remember is seeing a mane of red hair before crashing into a pile of canned corn at the grocery store. He spent the next hour or so listening to the redhead apologizing over and over again. With a smile he shakes his head. They're truly an impossible combination. Axel who loves partying and playing pranks; the redhead is the most wanted punk in the school… And then there's Zexion, quiet and reserved; the silver haired boy practically lives in the library.

"You ehh… You wanna hang for a bit with me and Rox?" the redhead asks nervously. Zexion smirks widely when he catches onto the true reason behind the redhead's call. Axel has a thing for Roxas, Zexion's other friend, and he gets extremely nervous around the blonde. Zexion couldn't care less either way; his friend just offered him an alternative for going home and he'd be damned not to take it!

"What time is he arriving?" he chuckles amusedly.

"What are you talking about?" Axel tries his best to sound honestly confused, making Zexion laugh out loud. "Okay fine… Are you going to help me out or not?" Axel sighs, defeated. Even he knows there's no denying the obvious with Zexion.

"Sure…" Zexion smirks. Oh, he'll help the redhead alright; just not in the way Axel expects. "I'm at the library, come pick me up."

"Be there in five!" the redhead breathes out, clearly relieved. "See ya!"

Zexion flips his phone shut to hang up, but instead of sliding it back into his pocket he dials a very familiar number. When the blonde picks up Zexion grins devilishly. It's about time to set things in motion…

"Hey Rox…" Zexion smiles dangerously. "I hear you and Axel are hanging out today?" he smirks slightly. He can practically hear his friend blush…

"What about it?" the blonde answers defensively.

"Don't you think it's about time to get things moving between you two?" Zexion asks innocently. "You know how he feels about you… And you know how stupid he is. He won't ever notice by himself…"

"…Maybe." the blonde answers reluctantly. "But I can't just drop the bomb on him, Zexy!" Roxas offers a weak protest. A lazy grin pulls at Zexion's lips.

"I have a plan… Play with me, okay?" he grins before explaining the idea that has been forming over the past several weeks. After several gasps and muffled laughs he finally gets the green light from his friend. When he flips his phone shut he is grinning from ear to ear. This afternoon will prove to be… interesting at the very least.

---

This story is based off "Music in me" that I read on here a long time ago. The story spoke to me and I wanted to do my own, revised version ^_^;; So, here is the first chapter; the rest of the story will go completely different since I haven't read any more of the other story XD It's a short chapter, I know... Future ones will be longer, but this is kind of an introduction chapter! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
